


Choices

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Leadership, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, No Dialogue, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Rodimus had to prove that he was capable. Takes place during the IDW comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Optimus Prime/Rodimus--long roads"

When it came to leadership, Rodimus knew that it was a lot more than it was cracked up to be. He was as much of a leader, and just as screwed up as the Lost Light said he was. He knew that. They had their doubts and they were right about him.

They were completely right.

Rodimus led the Lost Light to untold destruction and misery, his own team suffering because of it, and he knew that he was to blame. Thought not all that had happened was his fault, he still had shoulder that burden. He wasn't the one to defeat Overlord, and he couldn't for the life of him see why the Matrix chose him.

He wasn't sure why Optimus chose him in the first place, why Prime had resigned; if anything, Optimus was the better leader than Rodimus would ever be. This only heightened his confusion and those doubts permeating in his mind. He would know where to find the Knights of Cybertron, but Rodimus had to prove so much, to the Lost Light, to Optimus, and to himself.

Yes, he had a lot to prove. Rodimus had to prove that he was capable, that he would endure so much and see things through in this quest. He had to prove that Optimus made the right choice, that the Matrix of Leadership made the right call. Yet, there was still something out there.

There still were long roads ahead, but Rodimus knew that Optimus had to do what he had to, and so he had to do the same. Before they would have a matching emptiness to hold, he had those choices to carry.


End file.
